Flawless
by XxHeaven'sWingsxX
Summary: Tohru's Family just got a bit more complicated. Her Mother's birth father is back in Japan after being away in America and Tohru meets her Uncle after roughly 12 years. Her grandfather is worried for Tohru and her living arrangement, but her Uncle decides to go see her, and meets Hatori Sohma, and starts to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. HatoriXOMC Yaoi Other pairigs
1. Chapter 1 Sosuke

Me:Hi everyone, Long time no write eh? My Harumi and Kurama story has reached a dead end, I can't really think of how to continue. But I hope you like this story, it's a Yaoi between Hatori and Tohru's Uncle, Sosuke Hakasumi.  
I really like that name, Sosuke. I'm a Sasuke fan, slightly, but Sosuke is **_nothing_**, in my mind, like Sasuke.

I am going to be putting out a couple of other stories at some point. One is a SesshoumaruXOFC, the other is a IrukaXOMC, another is a ShikamaruXOMC. I've really been thinking about writing Yaois more then other ones.

Due to my life getting in the way, I can't write to much, but I will write when I can. I got the next few days off and I'm determinded to concentrate on my writing, mostly this story. I have no idea how to go about this story but I hope you like it.

Again, I'm sorry about my KuramaXHarumi story, I can't think of anything to write next for that story.

...ENJOY! XD

* * *

Tohru Honda hummed as she walked through the store, a basket hanging from her arm. Seeing that fish was sale today, she planned to grab as much as she could and freeze it. Once she spotted the fish she grabbed afew and smiled happily. Suddenly she felt someone standing close to her, looking to her left, black eyes looked down into hers, narrow and sharp gazed.

"Um.."

"Master Hakasumi, it's time to go."A voice said, Tohru turned her head to see a tall man, dressed in a tuxedo, he looked like a butler. The man, now behind her since she turned her back to him, walked around her and followed the butler out of the isle. Tohru let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, slightly thankful for the butler appearing. Something about that man's gaze made her uneasy.

"Master, is something the matter? If you don't mind me asking, did you know that girl?"Seth asked, sitting next to his Master in the back of the Limo.

"I do. I doubt she remembers me though. Shes my half sister's only child. My older sister and I shared the same father, but different mothers."Sosuke explained briefly.

"I never kew you had a half sister Sir, I'm quite surprised."Seth said smiling slightly. Sosuke returned the small smile and nodded.

"Not many know that actually, you see my father was quite ashamed of the one night stand, my mother forgave him for it since it was a rough night for everyone. My father found out about the woman being pregnant and helped her by sending money every month."Sosuke said shrugging.

"Sir, what did you mean, a rough night for everybody?"Seth asked curiously.

"My Father's Father, my Grandfather, died that day, my father got very drunk and had the one night stand with Kyoko's mother, Suna, at a local bar. My mother had me a couple years later, then the rest is history."Sosuke said wit hanother shrug, he sighed as they pulled up the mansion. He didn't like talking about his Father's past behind his back, it was disrespectful. When Tohru was a little girl, Sosuke's father would take him to meet up with Kyoko. His father wasn't a bad guy, he loved the idea of meeting with granddaughter. Several times in his childhood had he met Tohru, she had adored him greatly, she loved her Uncle Suke. He had really missed her when he moved to America with with parents. His mother had never met Tohru or Kyoko, she simply didn't want to really. He thought she had simply conviinced herself that if she never met them, they were never there. Sosuke walked into the house with Seth close behind.

"Sir, how was your walk?"Mia asked walking up, she took his black long jacket and folded it over her arm. Mia was an elderly woman who had been serving under his family for quite a long time, way before he was born, 29 years ago.

"It was good, I'm going to retire to my room till dinner."Sosuke said nodding to the woman with a small smile, she gave a warm full smile back.

"Of course Master. By the way, your father had requested your presence once you have returned. He is in his Study."Mia said, she walked off to hand the Jacket. Sosuke sighed, his father was in mood lately, they had just moved back to Japan a year ago, and had found out Kyoko had died three days before they had landed in the plane. He had been going off into a mood every once in a while, not even his mother could cheer him up once he fell into these moods.

Walking up the stairs, he made a quick walk to the Study on the second floor. Knocking, Sosuke couldn't help but feel a bit worried for his father.

"Come in.."His Father, Kenshin, said quietly through the door. Opening the door, Sosuke sighed at the sight of his father laying on the long couch by the window, his arm over his eyes.

"You wanted to see me Father?"Sosuke asked tilting his head as he closed the doors.

"You have noticed it haven't you son? Your mother has been acting quite strange lately."Kenshin whispered, not moving.

"...Yes I have noticed Father, it's a bit strange. Do you want me to ask her about it?"Sosuke asked placing his hands behind him.

"No, I've have already done that several times and it only leads to arguments...No..Sosuke, I have a very important favor to ask of you.."Kenshin said, he moved and sat up, he motioned for his son to sit. Once seated Sosuke gave his father a curious look.

"What is this favor?"Sosuke asked, watching his father staring at the ground.

"I have been curious for the last 2 years about your mother, and with her attitude lately, I'm concerned. Sosuke, I would like you to follow your mother tomorrow when she goes on her usual shopping trip with friends. I have a feeling your mother isn't being faithful anymore."Kenshin said looking up, his ink black eyes looked into his son's matching eyes.

"Of course father, I would do anything to help you."Sosuke said smiling, he put a hand on his father's shoulder."By the way, I have some news. I saw Tohru today."His father looked up with slightly wide eyes.

"Really? That's wonderful news son! Where did you see her?"Kenshin asked smiling at the thought of his granddaughter.

"In the supermarket on my walk, I had gone into a store for a drink and when Seth was paying I saw her shopping. I think I scared her a bit though, she stopped breathing and I feared she would faint."Sosuke said with chuckle. Kenshin chuckled, not blaming the girl if she had. Like himself, his son had gotten a tall height, muscles from his martial arts, narrow black eyes and ink black hair. He often wondered where his wife's DNA was when he looked at him sons, they were complete copies of himself. He had been happy when Kyoko was born, and even more happy when Suna had let him meet the small girl. He had been excited when Tohru was born. Kyoko was his only daughter, and only had four brothers himself. Sosuke had three younger brothers who all were tall with black hair and eyes.

"Well, to be truthful my son, you have the most intense black eyes in the family. Even I can't pull off your gaze."Kenshin joked, clapping his son on the back.

Sosuke chuckled, he soon said goodbye to his father and went to his room on the fourth floor. Half the floor was his, being the eldest son, he got spoiled msot of the time. Once in his room, he locked the door and fell on his king sized bed. He rolled his shoulders and sighed as his spine cracked beautifully. Rubbing his neck, he sat up and pulled out his cell phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

_'Mother'_

Stood out on the screen. He ignored the call and laid down, he blinked tiredly, he slowly slipped into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled with memories of his teen years.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed it :P


	2. Chapter 2 Tohru's Family

Me:Hey, heres the second part, I'm working on the Third part right now. Stuff is going down! Haha

* * *

Tohru frowned as she sat at the table during dinner. The man from earilier was on her mind, she felt like she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?"Yuki asked tilting his head, his purple eyes watching her concerned.

"..I'm alright! I just thought I saw someone today that I know..But I can't remember from where."Tohru said honestly, looking at him confused.

"Maybe a childhood friend?"Shigure asked smiling, Tohru gave him a thoughtful look then got up, she ran out of the room, but soon came back with a thich book.

"What's that?"Kyo asked his girlfriend, eyeing the brown book.

"It's pictures my mother took when I was younger, if I do know him, maybe he's in here?"Tohru said smiling, she pushed her plate away and opened it. The three men tokk her sides and one behind her, wanting to see. The first few pictures were of Tohru when she was a baby, behing held by her mother and father. As she turned the pages, they saw pictures of Tohru growing older. Then she stopped soon, there was four picture on the two sides, one was of Tohru sitting on the lap of an older man. He was sitting on the grass, he had long black hair to his chest, black kind but wise eyes. The picture under neath that was of Tohru in the arms of a teenager who looked like the man from the first picture. Tohru had her arms around his neck, grinning happily, while the boy held her with a soft smile on his lips. His hair was the same ink black at the older man's, but it was short and messy, falling into his ink black eyes. The next picture was of the Older man and the teenager standing with Kyoko under a cherry blossom tree, the older man had an arm around the teen's shoulders, while the teen held Tohru close, all three smiling.

The last picture seemed perfect.

The teen was still holding Tohru, but was sleeping on a couch, Tohru was curled up on his chest, clenching his shirt as she slept. It was a beautiful picture, very heart warming.

"I knew he was familiar! It's Uncle Suke!"Tohru said suddenly, smiling widely down at the pictures.

"Uncle Suke? I wasn't aware you had anymore Uncles Tohru."Shigure asked tilting his head curiously.

"Yup, it's a long story really."Tohru said still smiling at the pictures, remembering the memories from so long ago, she couldn't believe she forgot about her Uncle and Grandpa!

"Well we have nothing else to do Tohru, why don't you explain?"Yuki suggested as they sat back down.

"Okay! Lets see...Oh right! You see, my mother is Uncle Suke's half sister, they share the same father, my grandfather Kenshin. Apparently, when Grandpa's dad died, he had been depressed and had gone to a local bar, where, at the time, my grandmother Suna was enjoying a night out with some friends. They were both drunk and a one night stand. My mother was the result of that night. But Grandpa wasn't a bad man, he helped my grandmother pay for mother's care, even spending time with her. After I was born, my Grandpa came and visited me often, bring my Uncle Suke with him. I really enjoyed playing with my Uncle, he was so sweet and kind."Tohru stopped, her smile faded a bit.

"What happened?"Shigure asked curiously.

"Well, my Grandpa owns a very weathly Tehnology company, though it does more then just technolgy. Anyways, Grandpa had to move his family to America to open a new building there, to expand the company. I hadn't seen my Grandpa and Uncle since then, roughly...12 years ago."Tohru said, she laid a finger on the picture of her Uncle and Grandpa standing with her mother.

"So, if he was there, why didn't he say anything to you?"Kyo asked frowning.

"I don't know, he had just stared at me then walked off with his butler."Tohru said shrugging, she closed the book, she knew she wouldn't anymore pictures of her uncle and grandpa.

"When did they move back here?"Shigure asked smiling, he tucked into his meal.

"I'm not sure, I never heard anything about it from my mom so it might have been during this year."Tohru said thinking, she pulled her plate back to her.

"Maybe you should go visit them? They might be happy to see you after so long."Yuki suggested with a kind smile, it faded slightly when Tohru shook her head.

"No. You see, Uncle Suke's mom didn't want me or my mom anywhere near their home, so they would always come visit me at a park. Uncle Suke's mom didn't like mom or me and refused to meet us. Suke's mom won't be happy if I showed up on their doorstep. I never met her but from what my mom told me a couple weeks after they had moved, is that Suke's mom causes a lot of issues and stress for Uncle and Grandpa when they visited. That's why Grandpa was always visiting, he was tired and seemed a bit unhappy."Tohru said sadly. Her uncle would tell her of the pretty garden's around his home, or the large library in his home, or the many different rooms they had. She had asked a lot to go see them but her Uncle said that would be a bad idea, that she wasn't allowed to go to his home, no matter how much he wanted her to see his home, his mother wouldn't let them near it.

"Wow, she sounds like a witch."Kyo said frowning, Tohru smiled slightly. Silently agreeing with Kyo. They began dinner, Tohru shared stories of her childhood with her uncle and grandpa.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed this, R&R!


End file.
